The outsole of a shoe, which is the exposed portion of the sole that contacts the ground or other supporting surface, provides many characteristics of the shoe such as the shoe's traction and stability with respect to the intended supporting surface. For example, the outsole of an athletic shoe may include spikes or cleats that dig into and grip the playing field to prevent the wearer from slipping.
Unfortunately, although conventional golf-shoe outsoles typically provide sufficient traction and stability to prevent the golfer from slipping as he is walking on the golf course, they often fail to provide sufficient traction and stability as the golfer swings his club to hit the golf ball. This may cause the golfer to slip as he takes a shot. Such a slip may cause the golfer to make an errant shot, or worse yet, may cause the golfer to fall and injure himself.